Con hojas de papel y tinta transparente
by Ammiel
Summary: Esa noche Percy desecha los viejos pergaminos y los reemplaza por hojas de papel de un cuaderno de Audrey, escribe con tinta transparente, accede lavar los platos sin agitar su varita


_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

_

* * *

  
_

**Con hojas de papel y tinta transparente**

**

* * *

  
**

Faltan menos de dos semanas para que Lucy cumpla cinco años y Audrey se encuentra deseando tener la habilidad mágica de suspender el tiempo y olvidar todo a su paso y abandonar los crayones y los dibujos coloreados en amarillo y rosa pastel sobre la mesa de la cocina sólo para poder confeccionar la fiesta perfecta acompañada de bollos de almendra que se dejan reposando cronometradamente en bandejas de hojalata embadurnadas de mantequilla y aquellas monedas de chocolate envueltas en un papel dorado muy brillante que luego Lucy y Roxanne, cabellos desgreñados y risas enloquecidas, pretenderán son parte del tesoro perdido que la malévola y tirana Capitana Lily, situando un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho, ha escondido secretamente en las profundidades abismales de Isla Tortuga.

Porque en menos de dos semanas, todo se reducirá a algodón de azúcar que se pega en lo dedos y golosinas que quedan atrapadas entre los dientes y las chispas que George soltará desde su varita y el jugo de calabaza que nunca en su vida ha podido beber con satisfacción y tradiciones mundanas que hablan de expediciones imaginarias, canciones de cumpleaños, juegos de palabras, adornos decorativos y regalos que ha comprado en el centro comercial pese a la oposición de Percy.

Porque faltan menos de dos semanas y Audrey se encuentra deseando desesperadamente poseer habilidades que, declaradamente, no posee.

Más cuando se propone construir un espacio, privado y mágico, como el que soñó cuando era niña, desbordante de mil y una epifanías de viajes en alfombras mágicas con calderos chorreantes y pociones de amor eterno - que le parecen más propias de un harén arábigo que de las historias ministeriales que su marido le comenta -, en el momento en el que se propone diseñar adornos en _Papier-mâché_ y todo pintado en colores, Percy llega a casa y sitúa cuidadosamente su maletín bajo la mesa en el recibidor y su túnica perfectamente planchada sobre el sofá y desanuda sólo un poco su corbata – porque luego de estos años el desvestirlo y tumbarlo sobre la cama ahora mismo si lo desea y si es que las niñas no están en casa, es un privilegio exclusivo de su mujer – y entra sigilosamente a la cocina y la encuentra perdida y suspendida en el tiempo y entonces Percy sabe perfectamente que ese es uno de aquellos días en que contemplar la sonrisa de Audrey mientras posa besos como mariposas en su cuello será contemplar la evidencia precisa del deseo inútil de poseer las habilidades que no posee, porque con magia todo parece más fácil, porque a pesar de los años ambos han reunido las fuerzas para que esta vida tenga sentido y deje de ser imposible.

Entonces Percy sabe que los deseos y los planes de su mujer tienen la misma naturaleza de aquellas proyecciones que Audrey invocó cuando, al verlo hundido entre las páginas de un periódico con fotografías en movimiento y bebiendo una taza de te muy cargado apoyado contra el refrigerador de la cocina, supo que quería una eternidad junto a él. La misma naturaleza de aquellas proyecciones que él invocó cuando, al asumir que los secretos dejarían de serlo, supo que el color rojo encendido de sus labios, las velas amarillas y las varas de incienso que le producen migraña permanecerían en su vida los próximos cuarenta años.

Entonces Percy intenta suspender el tiempo y hacer directivo, imperante y con un sentido de eternidad todo a su alrededor.

Entonces esa noche desecha los viejos pergaminos y los reemplaza por hojas de papel de un cuaderno de Audrey, abandona la pluma, las manchas en los dedos y escribe con tinta transparente, olvida la complejidad de sus pensamientos, accede lavar los platos sin agitar su varita, permite que Audrey enrede sus piernas en sus caderas a las tres de la madrugada cada vez que sea necesario, con desenfreno o quietud, aunque deba levantarse a las seis y media de la mañana para ir a trabajar, cada vez que lo busque y lo encuentre, cada vez que ella lo desee sin pedírselo realmente.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Tenía deseos de escribir sobre ellos alejándome de las otras viñetas. No sé. Quizás el deseo de imaginar que los intentos de Percy por suspender el tiempo y reafirmar promesas estarán allí en unos cuantos años más._

_Besos grandes y gracias :)_


End file.
